404: Universe Not Found
'''404: Universe Not Found '''is the literal universal embodiment of 404 that rests in the deepest depths of the UnOmniverse. It is considered by many to be the half-sibling of the Omniversal Void. No one ever said this to NaN's face, though (not that they could, anyway), as NaN will personally kill anybody who does (elaboration on that later). This universe is also 404's home universe, and a lot of his species live here as well. History 404: Universe Not Found used to be something, but it is not known what it was. Only 404 knows, but he won't tell us. What we do know, however, is that 404 himself took over the entire universe along with another fellow Nutfuckian and Number Captain named Captain 404. Since then (which was an unfathomable time ago), the universe strived pretty well and plenty of Nutfuckians lived there. NaN's Fury As you probably have guessed, 404 and NaN are fierce rivals. However, the rivalry got so bad that the entire 404: Universe Not Found has been involved as well. Basically, 900 years ago, NaN decided to corrupt the entire universe with white noise. Every Nutfuckian over there was scared and wondered what was happening, even 404. 404 and Captain 404 then found out that it was NaN who did it, and then suddenly, the white noise stopped. NaN then projected herself into 404's computer screen and had a short conversation with 404 and Captain 404. Here's the transcript: NaN: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You thought I wouldn't do anything, would you? 404: Why the fuck are you doing this shit? I know we hate each other, but still, not cool! Captain 404: I mean, we don't attack YOUR universe, so don't attack ours! NaN: Thou are a threat to me. I shall destroy your universe and everyone inside it, even the two of you. You thought the white noise was bad? Wait 'till you see my glitch lasers... 404: NaN, stop this bullshit! This doesn't have to happen! We can still be in a cold war, but not this shit! I mean, you might risk damaging the fabric of the UnOmniverse itself! NaN: You honestly thought I care about that stuff? No... Not this time! I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL YOU'RE DEAD. I W I L L M A K E Y O U W I S H Y O U W E R E N E V E R B O R N. NaN then proceeds to shoot glitch lasers at the universe. Almost all of the galaxies ended up getting destroyed. God Mode Evil Chuck Norris then stopped the fight before it got worse, fixed everything, and put a barrier covering 404: Universe Not Found so NaN cannot attack it anymore. The barrier prevented any more visitors from coming in. Nowadays The Nutfuckians, 404, and Captain 404 are still thriving to this day. But recently, Captain 404's doppelganger, Captain -404, has finished his formation (that consisted of what's left of the power of NaN's glitch lasers and white noise). 404 and Captain 404 has released a statement about this. They said that they are currently planning the attack on Captain -404. Updates will come whenever available. How to Visit You can't right now because the barrier that Chuck Norris put around the universe makes it impossible for visitors to come in. Not like you CAN, anyways. The journey is really fucking long and no normal person has survived that journey. Trivia * Some say that 404 created the entire universe to begin with. 404 responds to that with; "You're not technically wrong, sirs." Category:Stuff Category:Places Category:Places few people have escaped Category:Things that make NaN angry Category:Property of 404 Category:404 Stuff Category:Dimensions